


《写名》

by zzgggxx



Category: bjyxszd - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21643753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzgggxx/pseuds/zzgggxx
Kudos: 1





	《写名》

*ooc

我想在你身上留下我的名字，视线、触碰或是亲吻。我一直都是喜欢他的。  
清晨暴露在空气中的上半身，荼色的小豆点、末根肋骨边的痣、线条流畅的肌肉。他套上卫衣时，视线可以透过松垮垮的领口看见他的锁骨，两根骨头中间的凹陷可以缀上一朵梅花。殷红的，在他皮肤上纹上一朵又一朵，恰如高山之巅的傲梅。  
那夜他是清醒的，绝对是意识清楚的。他吞吐的节奏、被别到耳后的头、潮红的脸颊和后脖子。我只听见自己心脏的声音，偶尔还有他的喘息。我不该这样的，但我双手却想捧着他的脚，吻过他脚背上的峰与壑；我想亲吻他的眉眼，舌尖游过他的鼻尖和唇峰；我想圈禁他的咽喉，看他挣扎呼吸或是顽强不屈的抵抗。最好他能将我压制在柔软的床垫上，最好他能撕咬我的颈脖，让我的血液融入他的循环。  
我喜欢他的指尖，指甲的弧度都恰好吻合我背上皮肤的纹路。刚刚好留下红痕却又不会流出血痕、刚刚好提醒我的语言却又不会减少半分颓靡、刚刚好刻下印记却又不会让被人发现。我爱死他的手，爱他的手腕凸起的骨头，摩挲时还会颤抖；爱他的指纹万转的细腻，贴合时沉迷其中的靡靡；爱他的手背血管的起伏，亲昵时能挑起原本的低伏。  
只要是他，我都喜欢。无论是笑着的他、蹙眉的他、愤怒的他，我都能有不一样的心思去喜欢他。他张嘴我就想把手指伸入他口中，每一下的挑逗都和他的舌头翻搅在一起。他湿热的嘴里会是我的温室，我几乎想在他那一张能言善辩的嘴里种下无数颗种子。他抿嘴我就想亲吻他的唇瓣，舌尖滑过他唇上的纹。我会像一只贪得无厌的饕餮，吞掉他必需的氧气，饮下他所有的琼液。  
只是，一般般的喜欢。


End file.
